


shame on me, slap on my wrist

by arcadiandeath



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Degradation, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort Of, Under-negotiated Kink, Wooyoung is a brat, and everyone clapped!, everyone's there but not really mentioned, hongjoong is pissed, hongjoong is scary when he's mad, incoherent and very horny, no beta we die like men, overuse of italics too, overuse of swear words lol, technically a college au but i didnt dwell on that too much, technically a precursor to polyteez, they're all friends who share a condo, they're all into each other, wooyoung gets off on being shown off, wooyoung is kind of a dick when he gets pissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadiandeath/pseuds/arcadiandeath
Summary: “I didn’t- I just-...”But words failed him, expectedly, and his hands clamped tighter together.“You just what? Couldn’t keep yourself from acting like a brat all day?” And Wooyoung couldn’t bring himself to look up, but he would swear on his life that Hongjoong spoke those words through a fuckingsmile.Or,Wooyoung is pent up. Getting Hongjoong mad at him seems to be the best release.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 13
Kudos: 111





	shame on me, slap on my wrist

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally meant to be a lot shorter so if it seems rushed that is why
> 
> also i havent written a fic in forever so uhhhhhhhhhhhhh apologies for the writing quality
> 
> hope u have fun !
> 
> also the title is from allie x's 'old habits die hard'

Wooyoung hadn't meant for any of this to happen, not  _ really _ .

Or, rather, he didn't have the foresight to understand the consequences of his actions. He  _ had _ meant to slam the door behind him when he stormed into his room, and he most  _ certainly _ had meant to give everyone the cold shoulder when he finally emerged. Now, snapping at Seonghwa (sweet, sweet  _ Seonghwa _ , of all people) did escalate way more than he had wanted, but still- he had purged his poison with definite intent.

His fault was in assuming the consequences would be simple and typical, just Hongjoong pulling him aside, or dragging him to his lecture-station-slash-bedroom, and giving him a strict talking to. As much as Wooyoung dreaded having Hongjoong disappointed in him, usually their talks gave Wooyoung a place to vent and get to the core of feelings he couldn’t quite work out by himself.

But, unfortunately, that isn’t exactly how things transpired.

Wooyoung  _ knew  _ it would be different as soon as he saw the look in Hongjoong’s eyes, leaning against the doorframe and staring him down. From where Wooyoung was sitting at the table, all he could make out was… blank. Not the usual irritation, not even full-blown anger, just an empty, expressionless stare. He averted his eyes, but it was already clear that everyone else in the room had picked up on the fact that Wooyoung had dug his grave  _ deep _ . The only way to hide from the sudden spike in tension was to duck your head, stay absolutely silent, and hope that Hongjoong waited until they were alone to air out his dirty laundry, and that Wooyoung would keep his mouth shut until then. They weren’t  _ that _ lucky.

“What’s up with your attitude today, huh?” Hongjoong said, cocking his head with the same leisure that the rest of his propped-up body held. Wooyoung, sensing how many ears were turned towards him, pressed his lips together.

Silence for a moment, but Hongjoong was in no mood for patience.

“Answer me.”

Hands squeezed between his tense thighs, Wooyoung couldn’t remember how to work his tongue, let alone come up with something to say. Hongjoong  _ never _ did his lecturing in front of anyone else. He was merciful in that way, always letting you leave with our dignity intact. This was  _ public humiliation _ , and it had Wooyoung’s heart beating as fast as a bunny cornered by a fox.

No one dared make a sound, and maybe it was a desperate attempt to cut through the silence that had Wooyoung pipe up.

“I didn’t- I just-...”

But words failed him, expectedly, and his hands clamped tighter together.

“You just what? Couldn’t keep yourself from acting like a brat all day?” And Wooyoung couldn’t bring himself to look up but he would swear on his life that Hongjoong spoke those words through a fucking  _ smile _ .

Wooyoung’s ears felt hot, burning with embarrassment, but there was a much worse, much more diabolical biological response happening to his body that he was absolutely powerless over.

His thighs couldn’t squeeze together any more than they already were, but Wooyoung was becoming desperate- why, why,  _ why _ was he getting a fucking  _ hard-on _ . So much blood had already made its way up to his face, flooding the leftovers down to his dick was no less than cruel, leaving him lightheaded and overwhelmed. Who was in charge of evolving the human race? Because Wooyoung would  _ very _ much like to have a talk with them about some of their design choices.

_ None _ of this should be turning him on. This was beyond embarrassing, completely emasculating, and downright terrifying- but where there’s a will, there’s a way, and apparently Wooyoung had plenty of will to go around. He wanted to convince himself it was all because of adrenaline, and he would definitely try later that night (standing half-naked in front of the mirror and trying to explain himself out of the absolute mindfuck he’s created), but he knew there was no way he’d ever believe it.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’. Come on, get up, we need to talk about this.” 

Wooyoung snapped out of his erratic train of thought, only to be brought into a much deeper panic at the realisation that there was no fucking way he could stand up right now. Everyone was watching and waiting to see this unfold, it would be impossible for Wooyoung to escape without anyone noticing the fact that he was  _ painfully _ horny. And what would they think of him then? What would Hongjoong think of him? With a nightmarish sort of clarity, he noticed those thoughts were only serving to make the problem worse. He scrambled for an excuse.

“Can it wait until I’m done eating?” Wooyoung knew this wasn’t enough, but he raised his head in one final attempt at surrender, letting his face fall into a wordless apology in hopes that Hongjoong would take pity on him.

Hongjoong’s face softened, sighing as he moved from his leaning position to take a seat at the table himself. Though Wooyoung couldn’t breathe out in relief, seeing as this was only a temporary solution to a long-term problem, he still felt a slight weight off his shoulders.

Luckily, with some time, his primal desires seemed to fizzle down to embers. When Hongjoong escorted Wooyoung to his room for a talking-to, his hard-on was gone (though, assuredly, not forgotten). Hongjoong also seemed a bit guilty for breaking his own unspoken moral code, which would definitely make this whole thing a lot easier for Wooyoung.

“I’m sorry for, uh, approaching the situation like that. It was uncalled for.”

Wooyoung almost laughed, marveling at Hongjoong’s manners,  _ always _ the gentleman.

“Does that mean I’m off the hook?” Wooyoung said, fluttering his eyelashes, a smile pushing up his cheeks. A little fanservice never hurt anyone.

“No,” Hongjoong’s eyes widened, “God, no.”

_ Okay, I guess that settles that. _ Wooyoung slumped back in on himself, and prepared for the long and extremely uncomfortable talk ahead of him.

“So, what was that all about?” Hongjoong asked.

Wooyoung mulled over it for a moment, still hyper-focused on the more recent and far more troubling flare up of emotions, and tried to at least think of some sort of explanation.

  
“I think I’m just sort of pent up. I knew I was acting like an asshole while it was happening, but it was like I was watching myself do it, with no way to hit the brakes.”

Hongjoong nodded.

“And what’s got you so pent up, then?”

Wooyoung’s mouth went dry. For such an innocuous question, it sure did seem to hold way more weight than Hongjoong would ever know.

“I guess I’m just frustrated and tense and like- I don’t know, it just doesn’t feel like I’ve been able to relax and really hang out with anyone lately.” Wooyoung said, and though it wasn’t technically a  _ lie _ , it definitely wasn’t the whole truth.

“You think slamming doors and yelling at people is gonna help you relax and hang out more?” Hongjoong snorted. Wooyoung jabbed at him, cautiously, with his elbow.

“You know what I mean. I felt like shit so I acted like shit.”

“Doesn’t hurt that it makes you the centre of attention, though, right?”

Wooyoung almost wanted to jab him again, wanted to call him out for using the shitty “attention whore” argument, and he fucking  _ would’ve _ if he hadn’t hit the nail on the head. Everyone was so busy lately, and so tired by the time they were free, that none of them ever really took the time to hang out with him. They never chatted, they never played, they would just eat and go to sleep- and the lack of necessary TLC that Wooyoung required to survive was making him extremely temperamental.

Wooyoung’s silence definitely told Hongjoong all he needed to know.

“Really? I thought for sure that saying that was going to put me on your hit list.” Hongjoong said in disbelief.

“It’s just embarrassing”

“It isn’t. A little silly and overdramatic, sure, but not embarrassing.”

“You weren’t the one being hanged, drawn, and quartered in front of a live audience. I’m not that fucking shameless, I was  _ very much  _ embarrassed, waiting for my body to implode so I could cease to exist and forget that ever happened.” Wooyoung said, not wanting to elaborate on the specifics of  _ what _ exactly made it so embarrassing.

“And I’m  _ sorry _ , but I was fed up with how you had been acting all day. It felt necessary in the moment.” Hongjoong said, clearly having reached the limit to his sympathy.

“You called me a  _ brat _ .”

“ _ That’s _ what got you?”

Wooyoung nodded (again, not wanting to disclose too much information about how it had affected him, but that it had affected him nonetheless). Hongjoong looked baffled.

“You said it in front of  _ everyone _ .” Wooyoung mumbled.

“We all call you a brat all the time, you  _ act _ like a brat all the time-”

“But you never say it like you’re mad at me for it.”

“Well, normally when you’re acting like a brat, it’s in an endearing way. Tonight, it was decidedly  _ not _ endearing.” Hongjoong chuckled, but the way his eyes fell to Wooyoung’s made it clear that he felt bad.

Wooyoung didn’t want him to feel bad, he just wanted to make sure he’d never  _ say _ it to him again, or reprimand him publicly for that matter. It had completely disarmed him, rendered his mouth and vocal cords almost useless, and lit a fire in the pit of his stomach that he didn’t know existed. Sure, he knew he had the potential to be attracted to a large variety of things, especially when you’re stuck in close proximity with a bunch of hot guys who are also extremely dear to your heart. He just didn’t know he could fall so deep and so fast into such a vulgar state just by having Hongjoong get a little pissed at him in front of everyone.

If that had happened when Wooyoung wouldn’t have been able to keep himself hidden under a table, he isn’t sure how that would’ve played out.

Wooyoung stayed still, not sure what to say. His desire to make sure Hongjoong wasn’t made at him and his fear that he would never be able to interact with him again in a civil manner due to his unbridled horniness were fighting in one of the many dark alleys of his mind, equally matched in their skill. His eyes were horribly out of focus.

Hongjoong touched his shoulder, testing, then squeezed. Wooyoung felt his lips move into a pout against his will.

“Hey, are you okay?” Hongjoong leaned in closer, concerned.

“I’m fine, I’m fine, I just- a lot’s going on and I don’t want you to be mad at me.” Wooyoung said, all too self-aware of how childish he sounded.

“I’m not mad at you, I was just frustrated with how you were acting but I know how soft and sensitive you are inside, I should’ve been more careful.” Hongjoong said, all soft smiles and glittery eyes and Wooyoung wanted to pass out.

The talk dwindled after that, fortunately.

Wooyoung spent the rest of the night wide awake, blanket diagonal across his figure from where he kicked it to escape the heat. His skin was still burning, shirt sticky with sweat, but his brain wouldn’t slow down or give him any room to breathe. Worse, if he did sleep, he knew what thought would be plaguing his dreams.

The less painful option was letting his dry eyes sting until sunrise.

* * *

Over the past week, Wooyoung had come to a terrifying, feverish conclusion: he was desperate for Hongjoong to treat him like that again.

His attitude hadn’t gotten much better, but Hongjoong had been handling it with much more grace since their talk, always making sure to do it away from the others. Wooyoung was craving it worse every day, but guilt and human decency kept him from acting too hard on impulses.

But his devilish desires eventually won out.

“What?”

If Hongjoong didn’t sound pissed, he sure looked it _. _

“I said ‘no’.” Wooyoung said, chest puffed with a bit more confidence this time.

Everyone tensed, the same way they had the last time, even whispers of a conversation stopped dead in their tracks.

“Don’t- don’t do that, we need to go talk.” Hongjoong was desperately trying to keep whatever cool he had left, but Wooyoung knew if he pressed just a  _ bit more _ that-

That, well, he might be able to get Hongjoong to fulfil something deep within him. Wooyoung knew it was horrible to use your friends for your dirty fantasies, but if he kept himself in denial then he could feign ignorance and maybe even convince  _ himself _ that it was all unintentional.

“I don’t feel like talking right now.” Wooyoung said, cocking his head to the side and meeting- no,  _ challenging _ \- Hongjoong’s gaze.

Hongjoong looked taken aback, biting the inside of his cheek and digging his nails into his palms.

“Do you really want to do this out here?”

_ Yes, yes, please, just fucking yell at me already- _

“What, can’t keep your anger in your pants for a little bit?”

Whatever calm and self-control was left broke with a thunderous clap.

Fire burned dark behind Hongjoong’s eyes, and Wooyoung realised he might’ve pushed a bit too far. The others were all somewhere between gawking and desperate to run out, leaving each paralysed and stuck to watch Hongjoong tear Wooyoung to shreds.

“You really are such a fucking brat.” And it was the same deadpan voice Hongjoong had before, a voice that hit harder than any punch to the face or kick to the gut could.

If Wooyoung wasn’t still trying to hide his obvious intentions, he would be panting and palming himself through his sweats with no dignity left to show for himself. Painfully, he had enough self-awareness to keep himself shock-still even while his brain turned to malleable putty.

“I’m not a brat.” Wooyoung said, so far under his breath that it would’ve gone unheard had it not been for Hongjoong’s hawk-eyes studying every single move he made.

“At least say it with some conviction- c’mon,  _ prove it _ .”

Wooyoung hoped he didn’t look as fucked up as he felt, because  _ Jesus fucking Christ- _

“Well?”

But Wooyoung couldn’t speak, knew if he tried to defend himself it would come out breathy and weird and gross because he was so turned on it  _ hurt _ . His legs were shaking, his knees pressed up against his chest starting to feel uncomfortable on the narrow couch (not that anything in the world could make him get up and make a fool of himself).

“Brat’s all bark and no bite, huh?” Hongjoong said, a cruel nonchalant little chuckle that had no place being as hot as it was slipping past his lips.

Wooyoung’s eyes widened and pricked with moisture, dick throbbing with vigor he barely recognised. He wondered, briefly, if Hongjoong was aware of this little game Wooyoung played, and if not how he was such a  _ good goddamn opponent _ .

“Get up.” Hongjoong said, voice still soft as ever but Wooyoung knew it was meant as an order.

But he couldn’t. Not when all the strength was drained out of his legs and he had a hard-on that didn’t seem to be going away any time soon.

Hongjoong took a step closer, and Wooyoung’s primal instincts told him to run, or play dead, or  _ something _ as long as it got him away from the hellfire that was about to break loose.

“Get up, we need to talk.”

“Can we talk later-?”

“No, we need to talk  _ now _ .”

And Wooyoung knew there was no getting out of this. He felt like he was about to burst into tears, felt stupid and  _ so fucking good _ all at the same time. The best option was to stand up as carefully as he could and hope his legs worked and his hoodie would be enough to obscure the evidence, but doing this proved to be harder than it looked. His knees wobbled (imperceptibly, he told himself) and maneuvering his hoodie was an awkward ordeal at best, but he was able to stand up and wobble a few steps behind Hongjoong.

He opened the door for Wooyoung, and shut it behind himself. It was silent for a moment.

“You need to cut it out, whatever it is that’s been fucking you up-”

Hongjoong was cut off by a splutter. Wooyoung’s emotions were finally catching up to his body, and the result was even more embarrassing than being disciplined in front of everyone.

And it wasn’t like he was crying  _ that _ much, but Hongjoong was still at his side immediately. Wooyoung didn’t really understand why exactly there were tears streaming down his cheeks- all he felt was  _ horny _ so crying was sort of… uncharted territory.

“Are you okay? Fuck, I’m sorry, I don’t know why I did that again-”

“No, no, you’re fine, seriously.” Wooyoung stuttered out, his voice wavering and face scrunched up as he tried to control his sudden bout of tears.

“I’m not, that was really- that was really harsh. I don’t know what came over me.” And he sounded so guilty and upset and that just made Wooyoung’s weird horny-tears spill out faster and how was his dick still hard when it  _ definitely _ shouldn’t be?

“It really isn’t your fault, I don’t even, like,  _ understand _ what’s happening to me right now.” Wooyoung said, but his choked-up chuckles sounded more like heaves and Hongjoong didn’t look any less concerned.

“I think you got super overwhelmed and I just made it way worse.”

“But I egged you on, I  _ wanted _ you to get mad at me.” Wooyoung said, broken up by sniffles.

“Are you… self-gaslighting?”

And somehow, that did it. The tension broke and Wooyoung fell into a fit of giggles and the tears didn’t stop but they were never sad to begin with- Hongjoong snorted, watched as he jerked through fits of laughter on the bed.

Which, had Wooyoung had any foresight about momentarily forgetting the state of his person, was a bad idea. Considering he was still hard, that is. By the time he remembered his indecency, Hongjoong’s cheeks were already pink and his shoulders tense. Wooyoung scrambled up, readjusting his hoodie again and feeling his brain go from happy to panicked to empty. He had absolutely zero clue how to save himself from this situation, and pretending that that  _ didn’t _ just happen would be a much worse decision by tomorrow even if it seemed like the only option right now.

“I, uh-” But as soon as Wooyoung started, he was cut off.

“When you say you wanted me to get mad at you, what did you mean?” Hongjoong said, and it was deep and quiet and too fucking confident for Wooyoung’s taste. He hated being read like a book.

“I just wanted to see you get worked up, is all.”

“Why?”

Wooyoung found that playing with the comforter was a far better activity than even  _ beginning _ to think about the implications behind that ‘why’-

“I really don’t want to misinterpret any of this, so please cut me off if I say anything super off base, but… does it, like- do you like it? When I get mad at you?” And even though Hongjoong was tripping over his words, his eyes were focused and dark and boring holes into Wooyoung’s last bit of dignity.

A beat of quiet. It was silent outside the door, too.

“What happens if I say yes?” Wooyoung’s voice came out wispy, drowned out by the thumping of a heart in his ears.

“Then I’ll ask if it’s the reason you’re so worked up.”

“And if I say yes to that too?”

The quiet faded to white noise, his own shallow breaths filtering in and out of his nose, his chest rising and falling faster than it should. Wooyoung felt heavy, and he hoped all this cautious preamble would be done soon.

“I’ll tell you that I know exactly why I took it too far.”

Wooyoung’s head was spinning, but he was certain they were on the same page and took it upon himself to flop down on his back, laying down on the bed and letting his hoodie ride up. He met Hongjoong’s eyes, exhilarated and wanting all of this, all of him, right  _ now _ . Hongjoong’s hand fell to his thigh, his gentle touch betrayed by his blown out pupils.

Hongjoong looked hungry.

Wooyoung wanted to be  _ devoured _ .

“Stop eyeing me up and get over here.” His voice was hoarse and pitching up but he was too horny to give a shit, he just wanted Hongjoong’s mouth on him as soon as possible.

A moment of careful consideration passed over Hongjoong’s features, thinking too hard when he should already be preoccupied with breaking Wooyoung apart. Tired of waiting, Wooyoung tipped his head back, baring his throat and letting a coy smirk settle on his face. Hongjoong gulped.

Soon, Wooyoung’s legs were being shoved apart and Hongjoong was leaning over him. He took his time, eyes raking up and down Wooyoung’s form until it became too much to handle and Wooyoung tugged him down by his shirt. Their lips met in rhythmic chaos, all caution lost to desire. Wooyoung had never been the best at this sort of thing, too much teeth and tongue and never quite soft enough, but they drank each other up like dandelion wine, like summers with nothing better to do than  _ touch _ .

They had to break apart, eventually, though Wooyoung held on for as long as he could; when he felt Hongjoong’s warmth slipping away, he chased after it, futilely. Frustrated, Wooyoung flopped back down onto the bed with a comical frown, and Hongjoong chuckled. It wasn’t long till Hongjoong was back on him, mouthing at his jaw and pressing kisses into the taut skin along the edge of it.

“You’re absolutely gorgeous, always thought so-”

Wooyoung had just been crying, eyes still sore and swollen and skin still red, he  _ knew _ he wasn’t looking particularly gorgeous right now- but the sentiment still made him consider bursting into tears again. Disgusted with how easily sappy shit got to him, he laughed and shoved Hongjoong’s shoulder in defense.

“I’m being serious, I’ll keep saying it if I have to.” Hongjoong said, an incredulous chuckle escaping his lips.

Too flustered to keep up with the conversation, Wooyoung chose not to respond and was pleasantly surprised to find Hongjoong wasn’t going to press him for a reply, simply moving back to nipping at his neck. When an unassuming kiss turned to much more lips and teeth and pulling than Wooyoung had expected, a shocked little moan tugged out of him. In response, he felt those same lips  _ smile _ against his bruising skin.

“Pretty noises, too. Knew you’d be a sensitive little thing.” Hongjoong said, and the way Wooyoung could  _ feel _ every word he was saying against his skin had a whine pressing past his lips.

“You’re  _ evil _ .”

Hongjoong smiled.

“Even in bed, you can’t help but run your mouth, huh?”

To say the buck of Wooyoung’s hips was involuntary would be an understatement, he felt like a man  _ possessed _ . Hongjoong pulled away, surprised, and Wooyoung clamped his thighs down on his hips in a desperate attempt to keep him there.

“Do you want me to keep talking like that, baby? Want me to tell you how much you’ve been frustrating me lately?”

Wooyoung knew he was being given an out, and telling him to save it for later (because there would, undoubtedly, be a later) would probably have been in his best interest for his image. But Wooyoung  _ craved _ and Hongjoong was offering up everything he had ever wanted, and his self-control was already in a dumpster somewhere so he might as well indulge.

“Fuck,  _ please _ .”

“Almost forgot how much my brat likes to be talked down to.” Hongjoong said, a smirk decorating his pretty face like it was meant to be there. Wooyoung canted his hips up, another shameless sound spilling out of him.

“Stop fucking around and get on with it already-”

And it came out desperate, a thinly-veiled attempt to tell Hongjoong that he wasn’t gonna last long, not like  _ this. _

“You think I’d fuck someone with such bad manners?” Hongjoong’s voice still retained its softness but Wooyoung felt every spike of those words puncture his brain like it was a balloon, wilting and falling apart.

“That was a question.”

Wooyoung squirmed.

“No, you wouldn’t-” and even to Wooyoung’s own ears, he sounded weak.

“Wouldn’t what?”

“You wouldn’t f-fuck someone with such bad manners.”

A little satisfied smile adorned Hongjoong’s face as he gave the underside of Wooyoung’s chin a soft pat, a  _ ‘that’s right’ _ to drive home the point. Wooyoung wanted to curse him out for looking so smug and unaffected when he was already halfway to cumming in his pants. That fact was made no better when Hongjoong’s hand slipped from his knee, traveling over the soft fabric of his sweatpants down to Wooyoung’s lap, his fingers running over the waistband, pulling it and letting it snap back to meet his skin. Wooyoung couldn’t speak, could barely fucking  _ breathe _ with a hand so close to his dick, exhilirated and twitching.

Hongjoong’s delicate fingers moved down, feather-light as they moved closer and closer until they were tracing the outline of Wooyoung’s cock. A small, steady hand shifted to hold down Wooyoung’s hips, keeping him from bucking up in search for friction, and Wooyoung let out a pathetic little sob.

“Hongjoong- I’m not gonna _last_ if you keep, if you keep-”

“Just from this? How do you plan on taking my dick, then?” Hongjoong’s voice was steady and strong, the pressure he was putting on Wooyoung’s erection growing by the second.

“I can, I can, you just need to  _ stop _ , before I cum in my fucking pants-”

“Then I want to hear you beg for it.”

Hongjoong’s eyes refused to break contact, his fingers running along the damp, precum-stained fabric over the head of Wooyoung’s dick. Wooyoung’s neck craned back, head falling onto the pillow behind him in a groan. If Wooyoung wasn’t so desperate to get Hongjoong inside him tonight, he would’ve growled at that motherfucker for even  _ thinking _ of making him debase himself like that.

He took a moment to collect his thoughts, trying to ignore the fact that Hongjoong’s fingers were curling around the waistband, this time very intent on exposing him.

“Please, I don’t wanna cum yet-”

“Why?” Hongjoong snapped back, dragging Wooyoung’s sweatpants over his dick.

Wooyoung wanted to cry when his dick finally sprung out, embarrassingly hard and leaky for how little had been done. Hongjoong cooed, his fingers resuming their experimentation.

“I want- ‘cus I wanna cum when you’re inside,  _ please _ -”

Hongjoong  _ groaned _ , a quiet little  _ ‘Jesus Christ-’  _ punctuating his dilating pupils. He took his hand off Wooyoung’s dick, earning him a whine from the boy below him, and extricated himself from the thighs that held him in place. Wooyoung propped himself up on shaky arms, an exaggerated pout filling out his lips at being left alone on the bed. However, this was soon replaced by widening eyes and teeth worrying on his bottom lip when he realised that Hongjoong was just… collecting  _ supplies _ . With a better view than before, it was also made clear that Hongjoong was definitely physically affected by all this as well.

Wooyoung flinched when Hongjoong tossed a bottle of lube on the bed, a condom following suit.

“Can you work yourself open for me?” Hongjoong asked, the bed dipping under his weight as he made his way back on it.

As soon as Wooyoung nodded, Hongjoong wasted no time on pulling his sweatpants off fully, before moving to unzip his own pants.

Wooyoung squeezed lube onto his fingers and began rubbing it around his hole, cheeks burning at being put on display like this. One finger was relatively easy, but the process was made more difficult by the angle and constant need to get more lube on his fingers. By the second finger, he was gritting his teeth and straining his legs- something Hongjoong took notice of, before gingerly grabbing the back of Wooyoung’s thigh and pushing his leg up against his chest. Wooyoung gasped, his eyes falling back, now able to prod his fingers much deeper.

“Guess being so fucking  _ bendy _ does have its perks.” Hongjoong muttered, using his other hand to collect some lube that had trickled out, pressing it back into Wooyoung- who was a writhing mess at this point.

Impatient, once Wooyoung made it to three, he pulled his fingers out and took it upon himself to pull both his legs to his chest, any fear of physical vulnerability long gone. Hongjoong had already rolled the condom on, all that was left to do was dive in, and Wooyoung’s chest heaved at the thought.

“At risk of sounding like a broken record, you’re beautiful-”

As much as Wooyoung appreciated the praise, he was on the edge and Hongjoong’s gentle hands caressing the backs of his sensitive thighs wasn’t helping. He  _ knew _ how long Wooyoung had been waiting, he had no right to make him wait any longer.

“In, in, in, please,  _ in _ -”

And it was pathetic, Wooyoung red all the way down to the skin peeking out from his hoodie now, but it stirred something in Hongjoong enough to get him to move forward. The tip pressed against his rim and Wooyoung panted in anticipation, spreading his legs wider, nodding in hopes that it would make Hongjoong go even the slightest bit faster than his painfully slow and all too cautious movements.

When he finally pushed in, centimetre by aching centimetre, Wooyoung’s mouth fell open into little gasps and his thighs quaked. It felt  _ good _ , the sort of good Wooyoung couldn’t put his finger on, the sort of good that sex had never really felt before and it had barely even  _ started _ .

Maybe it was because this was Hongjoong, someone he knew he loved in at least a few ways.

“Shit, you’re  _ tight- _ are you sure you’re ready?” Hongjoong spoke between gritted teeth.

“Yeah,  _ please _ , need you to fuck me so bad _ - _ ”

Hongjoong moaned at that, head dipping to rest against Wooyoung’s chest as if all the air had been knocked out of his lungs. Wooyoung rocked his hips, begging for Hongjoong to rearrange him in the most vulgar way possible- and who was Hongjoong not to listen?

And listen he did, pulling out till he caught on the rim, before pushing back in as slowly as he could manage, Wooyoung arching into the pressure. Hongjoong continued a slow, steady pace, taking in every little detail he could: the way Wooyoung’s calves twitched and trembled, the way his hoodie rode up just that bit more with every thrust, the way he would squeeze his eyes shut when Hongjoong slid in deeper than before, the way he took cock like he was built to do it.

“Can you-,” Wooyoung gave up on coherent sentences when he realised there was no way it would get out uninterrupted, “more?”

It came out high, cracked and quiet.

“You want more, darling?”

A feverish, frustrated nod shook Wooyoung’s head. Hongjoong shifted, but was careful to make sure he never left Wooyoung, before thrusting in, pulling out some, and thrusting in again, over and over, watching as Wooyoung fell apart under him. His arms gave, legs flopping to the side as his body trembled with each thrust. Quickly, Hongjoong grabbed one, swinging it over his shoulder and pressing in  _ deeper _ .

With every thrust, Wooyoung let out a sharp cry, jaw loose and eyes squeezed shut. He wasn’t sure if Hongjoong just had impeccable aim or if it was all the build-up, but Wooyoung had never been fucked this good, and he knew Hongjoong would be turning him into an insatiable monster by the end of it.

“Always so  _ loud _ , aren’t you worried someone’ll hear you?” Hongjoong asked, voice strained despite the languid smile on his face.

And, holy  _ shit _ , that had Wooyoung’s eyes flying open and rolling back, a blubbery whine ripping from his throat.

“Or does my brat want to be heard? Want everyone to know that you talk big but fall apart as soon as you get your hands on some dick?”

Wooyoung’s cries were choked now, the thought of someone hearing them, someone  _ knowing _ how quick Wooyoung was to surrender, leaving him overcome and overwhelmed with pleasure. Hongjoong chuckled, hyper-aware of how affected Wooyoung was by all of this, feeling it in the way his walls contracted and relaxed with no rhyme or reason.

“Bet they’d love to see you like this, pliant and well-behaved for once-  _ anyone _ would want to. I’m sure some of them would be jealous of me, too.”

Somewhere in the mess of movement, Hongjoong’s hand wrapped around Wooyoung’s dick and started jerking him off with no semblance of mercy. His nails dug into Hongjoong’s arm, desperate for purchase as his mind spiraled off a cliff edge. Words escaped him, but if they hadn’t he would’ve  _ begged _ Hongjoong to elaborate, to explain in great detail what the fuck that meant, but he was too close to even think at this point-

“I’d wanna show them what they’re missing, too- send them a video of you falling apart on my cock and watch how  _ hungry _ they get when they see you.”

That landed the final blow, Wooyoung unable to hold back any longer, not with a hand jerking him off, a dick pounding his insides, and those words ringing in his ears. He came without warning, just a sob and a shudder that swept through his whole body, before falling limp into the sheets. It only took a few thrusts before Hongjoong was tensing up over Wooyoung, fingertips digging into his hips and cum spilling into the condom.

For a beat, the only sound was ragged, deep breaths. Eventually, Hongjoong pulled out and Wooyoung let out a sad little hum, empty and coming down from his high, too tired to lift the weight of his body and reach for Hongjoong- not that that would keep him from wrapping his legs around him in a last ditch attempt to keep him there. Hongjoong pulled off the condom and tied it off, tossing it into the dustbin by his nightstand, before collapsing beside Wooyoung’s limp form. While he was fucked out and half asleep and probably looked worse for wear, Hongjoong was bright-eyed, hair delicately tousled, and Wooyoung was jealous of how he always managed to be so  _ perfect _ .

Hongjoong pressed a kiss to his temple, pushing the sweaty strands off his forehead and running his pretty fingers through Wooyoung’s mess of hair.

“I’m gonna go get you some water, yeah? And then maybe we can get a shower, does that sound good?”

Wooyoung nodded, a tired smile pushing up his cheeks. But when Hongjoong rolled over and sat up, Wooyoung clamped a hand around his wrist with no sign of letting go.

“Baby, I’ll be right back, I promise. Do you want me to stay a while and then go get it?” Hongjoong chuckled.

“Stay?” Wooyoung’s voice was wrecked, cracking as if he hadn’t used it in a week. “Jus’ a couple more minutes.”

And Hongjoong laid back down, let Wooyoung wrap his arms around his waist, and listened as his breathing grew steadier, deeper, until eventually Wooyoung was asleep against his chest.

When Hongjoong finally moved to get up, escaping from Wooyoung’s death grip was the hard part, not the fear of waking him up. Wooyoung seemed dead to the world, and getting him up to drink and take a shower was going to be a slow process at best, but Hongjoong would cross that bridge when he got to it. For now, he pulled on his boxers and a t-shirt to make his first foray outside.

It was already late, so he wasn’t surprised to see that the living room was devoid of life, and the kitchen was just as empty. He sighed in relief.

Hhad taken down two glasses and was in the process of filling them when he heard footfall behind him. He swiveled around, eyes falling on Yunho’s tall form trying to slink past unnoticed.

“Hey, where is everyone?” Hongjoong asked, leaning against the counter and chugging a well-deserved amount of water.

“Uh, they’ve all just sorta spread out. I think Jongho went to the grocery store just a bit ago? And as far as I know everyone else is in any, uhm,  _ available _ rooms.”

_ Oh. _

_ Ah-hah. _

Hongjoong tried not to choke on his water, unsuccessfully, but he wasn’t one to shy away from relatively awkward topics of conversation. Well, not usually, at least.

“So, uh. Did you…?” Hongjoong didn’t really want to know, but it would probably be good to be aware.

“Yeah.”

“Cool. How much?”

“A lot.”

Hongjoong hoped his face wasn’t as red as it felt. Either way, at least it wouldn’t be as red as Yunho’s.

“How bad was it?”

“Bad.” Yunho didn’t miss a beat in answering.

“Great.”

Yunho stood, still stopped in his tracks, looking like he was trying to think of how to phrase himself. His mouth opened and closed like a fish, and Hongjoong couldn’t help but find him oh-so endearing even in the most uncomfortable of situations.

“I mean, some of us were bound to end up fucking each other at  _ some _ point, I’m sure we aren’t the first.” Hongjoong said matter-of-factly

An awkward, forced smile was plastered on Yunho’s face.

“Yep, sure.”

Hongjoong refilled his cup. Yunho stayed standing there, looking conflicted.

“Good talk, man. Good talk.” Hongjoong said, hoping that was enough of an out to get Yunho to leave.

Apparently, it wasn’t, Hongjoong stuck in awkward I-just-heard-you-have-very-vulgar-sex limbo with Yunho for what felt like eternity. Further driving home the point that Hongjoong had  _ impeccable _ luck, a very sleepy, wobbly, fortunately  _ dressed _ Wooyoung stumbled into the kitchen, officially cementing Hongjoong’s status as “stuck in a sitcom”.

“Where did you go?” Wooyoung yawned, before noticing Yunho out of the corner of his eye.

“Oh, hey, what’s up?”

Hongjoong  _ almost _ laughed when he saw Yunho’s face crumple, his blush somehow managing to deepen.

“Hi, Wooyoung. Not- not much, really. You look, ah,  _ tired. _ ”

Now, watching the realisation hit Wooyoung like a fucking wrecking ball? Hongjoong couldn’t keep himself from laughing.

‘ _ Oh’ _ was all that made it out of Wooyoung’s mouth, and Yunho’s eyes kept shifting from Wooyoung, to Hongjoong, to the floor, and back- his curiosity having grown far too much by this point for him to have the decency to keep his eyes deadset on the floor.

“I’ll go now.”

But at least he had the decency to finally leave, ducking his head and making his way out of the kitchen. A few seconds later, a door opened and closed.

“So- they, uh, heard? Or, at least, he did?” All the sleep was drained from Wooyoung’s face, his eyes wide and fixated on the empty counter.

“Apparently,” Hongjoong sighed, “but I wasn’t playing up all the stuff I said earlier.”

“Me neither.” Wooyoung said, his legs looking a few seconds away from giving out.

“Then you’re about to have a real weird couple of days, baby. You’re definitely not gonna be able to avoid being given some… odd looks.”

Hongjoong was surprised to see a smile quirk Wooyoung’s lips up,  _ pleased  _ with himself. Hongjoong was just glad to see he wasn’t uncomfortable with the situation.

“C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?”

* * *

The next day, Hongjoong watched as Wooyoung played dumb and pranced around the affected parties like he didn’t know any better, amping up his usual playful self to an almost  _ unholy _ degree. Jongho brought it up shamelessly, and Wooyoung reacted in an equally unabashed manner, setting off a chain reaction of weird horny energy.

(Yeosang was the main perpetrator of the “weird” part, acting completely normal save for the fact that his eyes were glued, unflinching, to Wooyoung at all fucking times.)

Wooyoung got all the attention he could ever want, his sour mood quelled, and everyone seemed to be having a good time- as if some sexual barrier had been broken. Hongjoong reckoned it was a healthy development.

That night, Wooyoung crawled into bed beside Hongjoong, and Hongjoong traced patterns on his back with his fingers and his lips, the dark holding them close together. Watching the steady rise and fall of Wooyoung’s chest brought Hongjoong a peace he had been missing out on his whole life, and he fell asleep excited to wake up to a bed that wasn’t empty.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos to u for getting through that mess, let me know ur thoughts! or come hang out on twt, @S4NGTIFY


End file.
